Video-on-demand (VOD) service allows a television viewer to see a program at a time of their choosing. This stands in contrast to traditional broadcast television service that requires a viewer to select from a list of programs that are shown at a predetermined time. Such time-shifting is one advantage that VOD service offers viewers over traditional television service.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.